Fairytales
by lyss02
Summary: Sometimes Fairytales do come true. DL and Maybe Smacked
1. Chapter 1

Fairytales

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

D/L and maybe some Smacked

"Hey guys you all ready for the annual Christmas party." Said Stella walking into the Break room where the whole team was sitting.

"Well the Christmas parties are normally just suit and tie, why would we want to go to that." Said Danny, Lately things between Lindsay and him had been awkward. Since there little talk they had about there relationship they really hadn't talked.

"Nope not this year." Said Stella "The new Big Boss, Mac's Boss wanted a change."

"Really what type of change would that be Stella, seeing as though I am your boss and I don't know anything about this little change?" said Mac

"Well maybe he thought you wouldn't go along with it." Said Lindsay

"Exactly, he knew for a fact you wouldn't go along with it and made sure I was in charge."

"Interesting." Said Hawkes "What is this Change going to be."

"Oh instead of having suit and Tie it will be Fancy Dress." Everyone groaned. "Before you guys go making your mind up about this let me explain, what will happen is throughout all the employees in the building the computer has randomly chosen what you are going to be dressed up as."

"Okay what's the Theme?" Said Danny

"Let me finish. What will happen is you will get a piece of paper where it will say, what you are going to be and where your costume is."

"So the costumes are supplied." said Flack Just walking in.

"Yes. Now to answer Danny's question. What will happen is on the night seeing as though no one knows what each other is wearing you have to find your partner."

"What do you mean partner as in our own team partners." Said Hawkes

"No. with the costume you are given you will have a partner that will go with your costume, so there will be pairs. You don't know who your partner is you have to find them on the night."

"You still haven't answered my question." Said Danny

"The theme everyone will have is fairytale characters."

"Oh No way." Danny said "I would have gone along with the whole fancy dress, but not fairytales."

"No one will see your faces you will all be wearing masks. Great everyone's aboard. Here are your pieces of paper to tell what you will be wearing. Don't tell anyone. Bye." Stella said leaving everyone Dumb founded.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytales

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

D/L and maybe some Smacked

Chapter 2

Danny looked at the piece of paper he got from Stella about what he would be, it said.

Danny Messer

Explanation: The whole CSI employees will be given a piece of paper similar to yours that states your character and the character you anonymous partner will be.(The characters are given at random through the computer). On the night of the Christmas party you will dress according to what you costume is (They will be supplied). Throughout the night you aim is to find you characters partner. It may be hard considering that everyone will be wearing masks.

Once you have found your partner (You have to find out who your partners name is) and you go to the desk which my friends and I will be sitting at get your names marked off. You HAVE to dance with your partner at least once. Have fun.

You're Character: Price Charming

Your partners Character: Cinderella

"I set." Said Danny

"Yep same here." Said Lindsay

"Yeah I think where all set." Said Flack sounding a little disappointed

"Get back to work everyone." Said Mac

**THE NIGHT OF THE CHRISTMAS PARTY (One Week before Christmas) **

Danny walked into the hall Stella had rented out for the night; he was feeling confident as prince charming **(A/N. He is wearing the same thing Chad Michael Murray wore on Cinderella Story, because can't think of anything else.) **. _All I got to do is find my Cinderella._

As we walked through the hall he immediately spotted Stella even though she had a Mask on.

"Hey." Danny said when he came up behind her.

"Hey……….How are you."

"What I am that hard to recognize." Danny said

"Is that you under all that Danny?"

"Yeah took you a while."

"So you like." Stella said twirling around.

"Yeah you're… Um."

"I am Jasmine, from Aladdin. Prince Charming."

Just when Danny was about to speak, someone interrupted.

"Hey guy's." Said a Tin man.

"Now who is under all that Tin." Said Stella having Know idea.

"It's Sid, Stella. You knew it was me Right Danny."

"Yeah right."

"So Stel have you seen anyone else."

"No Danny I haven't seen Cinderella and I saw Flack some where."

"I am over here." Said Robin Hood coming from a crowd of people.

"Nice tights Flack." Said Danny trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh shut up Danny."

"Have you seen my Cinderella Flack?"

"Yep but because you made fun of me I am not tell you." Flack said and walked off bumping into people as he was walking off.

"Oh good I found you guys." Said the Beast from beauty and the beast.

"You have to be kidding me is that you Hawkes." Said Stella.

"Yep, and Danny I have seen your Cinderella and No I am not telling you who or where she is cause I no you are going to make fun of me. Look I think that's my beauty." Hawkes said walking off.

"So I wonder where Mac and Lindsay are so far we have seen what the Tin man, a beast and Robin Hood." Stella said as her and Danny walked over to get a drink from the Bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairytales**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

After Jasmine and Prince Charming had gotten some refreshments they were walking over to the chairs they were going to sit at when Danny spotted her, His Cinderella.

"Stel look it's my Cinderella." Danny said pointing up the second story room."

"Look Danny there's my Aladdin." Stella said

"Stel you don't need me to go with you."

"What happens if he is some weirdo I need someone who can help me escape?"

"Stel look there's my Cinderella going, going gone."

"Now you have no choice than to go with me, cause you don't know where she is."

"Fine only if you help me find her after okay."

"Okay, let's go."

"They walked over to the other side of the room and Stella Tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Umm...Excuse me I think you're my..." and to her surprise Mac was the Man wearing the Aladdin Suit.

"Stella look's like you're my partner."

"Yeah now that's a surprise."

"You can tell me that." Said Danny putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Look Stella Mac's not a creep and I need to go to find my Cinderella." Danny ran off and up the second layer of stairs.

"You think I am a creep Stella." Mac said

"No, but how was I supposed to know you weren't a creep. Come on lets go to the Boss."

Danny was looking around everywhere when he spotted her talking to some friends in a beautiful white ball room dress with lace and very beautiful beading. Her hair was brown down to her shoulders and curly and some how reminded him of someone. Just then on of her friends said.

"Look I think you prince charming food you."

Then she turned around to reveal herself.

TBC

I will update soon 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytales **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Then she turned around to reveal herself.

_"Who is she, she, look's familiar"_ Thought Danny

_"I wonder who he is."_ Thought the mystery Cinderella

They both walked over to each other.

"I have No idea who you are." Said Danny "Damn I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." This made Cinderella laugh

"If it is any constellation I don't know who you are either." Said Cinderella

"Okay I have a game we ask the person 3 questions and then guess." Said Danny

"Okay I'm game. You first"

"Where do you come from I know not New York."

"I can't tell you that you will guess straight away, that can be your last question."

"Okay miss smarty pants why don't you go first."

"Okay what sports do you like?"

"I love baseball and football. There my favorites. Do you like food?"

"What."

"Well do you eat food or are you like one of those girls who only drink water."

"Love food can't get enough of it. Okay my second question; do you have family here in New York City?"

"Of course I was breed in New York my Ma and Dad live in New York we don't talk all that much because I didn't go into the type of business my Dad would have liked. My Little sister Izzy works in the city and my brother Louie he ain't to well at the Moment."

"Did you just say Louie?"

"That would be your next question miss."

"Okay. Your second question."

"Do you know anything about Walrus Documentaries?"

"Well I have seen one at work once but it ended up turning into something else."

"Interesting"

"Well my last question, Have you ever been to a place called Cozy's with a woman."

"Yes I have. Where are you from?"

"Ohh I would love to tell you but I gotta run I will see you around, Messer."

"Oh come at least tell me who you are."

"My name starts with an L .Bye the clock just struck 12 you know the story.Remember follow the fairytale and it may come true."

The he saw the glass slipper on the floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairytales**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"So her name starts with a L." Danny sat at in the break room think about what had happened last night When Hawkes walked in.

"Hey Danny, what's up."

"Well nothing much besides the fact that I don't know who my Cinderella is and no one will tell me."

"Well Danny you shouldn't have teased me about being the beast from beauty and the beast."

"Okay I have learnt my lesson who is she."

"I am not tell you it will be to easy lets look at all the clues okay so do you know her name what she like to do and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I know she likes food."

"Well Danny most people like food."

"Come on you know what I mean."

"Okay what else."

"And she knows about me and Montana going to cozy's."

"Really I thought you said it was only you two there."

"Yeah we were maybe Cinderella is an obsessed crazy lunatic that is obsessed with me."

"I think your going over the top there Danny. Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah she said her name starts with an L."

"Well who do we know that works here and name starts with an L.?"

"Well there is Lucy the receptionist but she didn't go. Laura but she was Arial from the little Mermaid."

"Okay what did she ask you?"

"About Cozy's and about sports I liked also about family and Louie. But when I asked her about where she lived because she wasn't from New York she left."

"What about someone you know really well."

"Yeah someone I know really well. I don't know anyone that starts with an L really well."

"Who do you know really well that went to cozy's with you, likes sports knows about Louie likes to eat and is very proud of where she comes from and who's name starts with an L"

"Well Montana but….It couldn't have been her."

"Ding Ding Ding finally. It took you a while to figure it out. How are you going to tell her you know that it is her."

"Oh I got an Idea but I have to leave it til Christmas. I will have to play dumb for a few days."

"Hey that can't be hard Messer." Hawkes said leaving the room. Leaving Danny to think about his plan on telling Lindsay.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairytales **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Last chapter

**Christmas Eve **

_Okay seriously Danny must be the most oblivious man in the world. How could he not have guessed that I was Cinderella really it wasn't that hard and he calls himself a CSI, really_. Lindsay thought

_I have to tell him I will ask if he wants drinks or something NOT a date yet. We will go out for drinks and then I will tell him. _

Just then Lindsay saw Danny walk straight into there shared office._ Okay it's now or never ._She started walking towards there office.

"Hey Messer you doing anything tonight? Cause if your not we could go out for Christmas drinks" Lindsay asked

"Um sorry Montana I already have plans."

"Oh that's fine." She said leaving. _Damn he has forgotten about the whole Cinderella thing doesn't matter._

Lindsay left the lab to go back to her dark cold apartment.

Lindsay had been in her apartment for a few hours trying to ignore the world around her when the doorbell rang she tried to ignore it but the person on the other side of the door was very persistent. She got up slowly and went to the front door. She flung the door open and standing there was the one and only Danny Messer.

"Danny what are you doing here I thought you had plans."

"I have a carriage waiting here for one Cinderella." Danny said as a smile crept up Lindsay face now knowing that her plans for the rest of the night would be with him. He then took out her glass slipper from his pocket. Lindsay gasped she quickly went back inside to grab her coat and on the way grabbed the Glass slipper that she had.

She came back to the front door where Danny was waiting she put her coat on then the glass slipper that she had. Danny then knelled down and put the other glass slipper on her other foot.

"Hey I am following the fairytale here." He then guided her down the stairs and into the horse drawn carriage.

They talked for a while and laughed and basically enjoyed each others company.

When all of a sudden Lindsay jumped out of the Carriage.

"What the hell are you doing Montana have you gone loopy in the head." He stopped when he noticed her spinning around looking into the dark sky.

Then his watch turn to 12:00am he grabbed her around the waist turned her around to face her and kissed her passionately and lovingly. They stopped for air resting there foreheads against each others she suddenly spoke.

"Merry Christmas Prince Charming" She said while putting her arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas My Cinderella" Danny said placing a soft kiss on her lips

At this moment in time Danny knew he was in love with his Cinderella

The End


End file.
